Meet the Fighters Page 2
Summary These are the featured fighters in the game. Most of them are selectable from the onset. Others you must unlock in World Tour mode. Most of them have their very own list of special moves and super combos. To understand what some of these abbreiviations in this catagory, here is a legend to help you. Legend LP=Light Punch MP=Medium Punch HP=Hard Punch DP=Double Punch TP=Triple Punch AP=Any Punch LK=Light Kick MK=Medium Kick HK=Hard Kick DK=Double Kick TK=Triple Kick AK=Any Kick Balrog '''From: '''United States '''Height: '''6' 5" '''Weight: '''263 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''American Boxing Once a proud Heavyweight Champion Boxer, Balrog lost it all for his brutal, violent behavior in the ring. He recently joined Shadaloo to regain his lost fortune. Throws/Holds Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities:'''Balrog is also considered one of the more powerful characters that also has a reasonable amount of speed as well. His special moves not only can hit hard but can allow Balrog to cover a lot of ground on the fighting ring. Some of his special moves can also allow him to avoid prjectiles like his Turn Punch and his Buffalo Head, allowing him to perform a follow-up move to his opponent. '''Limitations:'''Numerous notable problems behoove Balrog. One of them is his inability to kick (due to his fighting style being of American Boxing) which limits his range of his regular attacks. His Special Moves are also a bit of a hinderance for Balrog. All of his special moves require a charge time, even if executed Balrog is dangerously vulnerable to counterstrikes of all kinds (E.G. A projectile, leg sweep, jumping attack) when performing them. Balrog's jumping ability is also lacking with his big character frame, though he can jump over projectiles very well, but he's still vulnerable to anti-air attacks. Vega '''From: '''Spain '''Height: '''6' 9" '''Weight: '''257 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''Spanish Ninjutsu A Spanish Matador with an eternal thirst for violence and blood, Vega joined Shadaloo to feed his blood thirst and to continue his bull fighting career, and to challenge any to a steel cage match. Throws/Holds Sub-Specials Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Vega is one of the more quicker male characters in the game. He moves fast on the ground and in the air as well, in fact Vega is one of the fewer characters in the game that can jump off of walls. His regular and special moves also allow Vega to avoid projectiles. Vega is also one of the fewest characters that wields a weapon. His claws (though doing only just a bit more damage than a regular punch) are quite formidable. '''Limitations:''' Vega's impressive jumping ability is also what can work against him. This is because it'll make it difficult to properly land his attacks as he can overshoot his attacks. Like his cohort Balrog, a lot of Vega's moves require him to use his whole body, which makes him dangerously vulnerable to counterstrikes of any kind while performing them or if they miss altogether. Plus, if Vega takes a certain amount of hits (either clean hits or if Vega Blocks them) he loses his claw, though there's not much of a strength difference, but the range of his punches will be significantly shorter, plus it's best not to retrieve Vega's claw unless you're all clear. Perhaps Vega's biggest weakness is that he has different ways he performs his special moves which can making performing some of his special moves quite difficult in a fight. His list of special moves also change (depending on which ISM you choose) which makes Vega quite difficult to use for bigginers. Sagat '''From:''' Thailand '''Height: '''7' 4" '''Weight: '''278 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''Muay Thai Once a respected Muay Thai fighter throughout his country, he has fallen from grace after his defeat to Ryu in the Street Fighter tournament. Sagat journies to re-discover his lost glory and his consumed with vengence over Ryu. But what Sagat needs is to treat his opponent with respect rather than hatred. Throws/Holds Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Sagat is one of the bigger characters who is not only reasonably fast but also easy to use. Like Dhalsim, Sagat's punches and kicks also have a good range that can connect for either 1 hit or 2 if he's close to his opponent. His Tiger shot can hit either high or low and have a decent amount of power as well. His big body and long range can also provide defense against opponents that excell in jumping attacks. '''Limitations:''' Though Sagat's attacks can reach long, but they're for the most part slow and easily blocked or avoidable. Sagat isn't very good while jumping, making jumping over projectiles quite difficult. Because Sagat is quite tall, his attacks are targeted high which makes smaller quicker characters difficult to fight. Sagat's special moves also have different sequences (depending on which ISM you choose) which makes playing as him on different ISMs quite confusing. M.Bison '''From: '''N/A '''Height: '''5' 11" '''Weight: '''256 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''N/A The feared leader of Shadaloo. Upon hearing about Ryu's victory in the Street Fighter tournament, Bison has become obsessed on finding Ryu in order to use his body and the Satsui No Hadou to become immortal and to increase his chances at world domination. Throws/Holds Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''M.Bison, like Sagat is one of the bigger characters with a reasonable balance of strength and speed. But Bison is much better than Sagat in terms of jumping as Bison can easily jump over projectiles as well as over the heads of his opponents. To add to his escaping abilities is that he can teleport (like Dhalsim) either in front to avoid his opponents' attacks or behind to surprise his opponent and perform a counter attack. '''Limitations: '''A lot of Bison's regular attacks are quite short range (though they hit quite hard if they connect). Because Bison jumps quickly, he can not only overshoot his attacks but he can stay in the air for a long time, making him vulnerable to anti-air attacks. His special moves though powerful but can leave Bison vulnerable while performing them (especially from a distance) the other problem with his special moves is that they require a charge time, which can be easily blocked or avoided altogether this is where you need to use regular attacks to set up Bison's moves. His special moves are also different for different ISMs, so it can be quite difficult to master Bison's moves. Fei-Long '''From: '''China '''Height: '''5' 5" '''Weight: '''140 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''Jeet Kune Do A martial arts actor who's career is about to go dry, Fei-Long decides to go on a journey to satisfy his urge to use his fighting skills against other fighters in the world. Though what Fei-Long has to watch out is the criminal organization Shadaloo. Throws/Holds Special Moves=